Artanis quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Artanis. Interactions ;Alarak * "Highlord Alarak, what a surprise?" * "No different from you, Alarak." ;Fenix *Fenix! *We shall show them the might of the Templar! ;Murky * "What zerg abomination is this?" * "Ugh, Really? I will not dignify that with a response." ;Raynor * "It is good to fight by your side once more, friend Raynor." * "Lost in the Nexus and on the verge of battle, but otherwise... Acceptable." ;Tassadar * "My mentor... Guide us in the fight ahead." * "For the glory of Aiur!" ;Zerg (Anub'alisk, Abathur, Kerrigan, The Butcherlisk, Stukov, Zagara) * "I must ally with a zerg? (Sighs) So be it." * "We will settle this after the battle, abomination." ;Zeratul * "It brings me great joy to see you, old friend." *(Khalani language) Regular responses * "Are you ready to face our enemies?" * "Have you prepared yourself for this battle?" * "I see you are still in early stages of evolution." * "Of all the allies I could have... I ended up with you." * "I do not need the Khala to know what you think of this." * "I do only what I must." * "So shall it be." * "You speak truth." * "For the glory of the Daelaam!" * "Our faith will prevail." * "The enemy cannot withstand our might." * "I'm pleased to fight alongside a warrior like you." * "I'm well-versed in the ways of war." * "Our foes will regret this day." * "We are steadfast at the face of peril." * "The enemy will fall before our onslaught!" * "En Taro Adun." ("In Honor to Adun") * "If you have any wisdom at all, you will remain silent." Kills ;Alarak *This is a rare satisfaction. ;Kerrigan * "That was for Fenix!" [[Raynor|'Raynor']] * "My apologies for that, friend Raynor." ;Tassadar * "It seems I have surpassed you, mentor." ;[[Zeratul|'Zeratul']] * "May Adun hide you next time..." Protoss (Alarak, Templar Li-Ming, Probius) ''' * "You should have joined in my unity." '''Zerg (Anub'alisk, Abathur, Kerrigan, The Butcherlisk, Stukov, Zagara) * "I will purge your kind from this galaxy!" Regular kills * "No match for the blades of a Templar." * "Such a disappointment." * "Those who are divided, fall." * "Hump, an inferior life form." * "You lack honor." Clicked * "Dawn will come." * "Strength in unity." Moving *" A bold plan." *"Our path is clear." *"There can be no doubt." *Together, we are strong. *"With honor, I lead." *"The future is ours." *"It is destined." *"I see." *"Reveal the way." Attacking * "Vanquish!" * "Shakhal zenn! * "Triumph through sacrifice! * "En Taro Tassadar! * "They will meet justice!" *We fight against the darkness! * "This burden is mine." Humorous These lines can be heard if Artanis is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: * "This realm poses many questions and few answers..." * "Were the xel'naga involved in the creation of the Nexus? If so, they have left no temples, no new life forms…" * "Unless... Those life forms were unseen, controlling us through some sort of complicated digital mechanism, some sort of... Battle net, as it were." * "Maybe even thousands of these life forms, all manipulating our lives at once! Ah, all right, this is giving me a headache." * "I wonder what the Daelaam are doing in my absence. Hopefully they haven't rearrange the furnishing of my council chamber... I hate it when they do that." * "So, the Spear of Adun is right above me, yet Phasesmith Karax is nowhere to be found? (sighs) Typical..." * "Will you stop poking me? Go dispense your aggression on one of the orcs! See how they like it!" * "By the way, [http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft_unit_quotations#Artanis I said StarCraft wasn't just Warcraft in space]. Whatever this "Heroes of the Storm" thing is doesn't count." * "Yes, my starship follows me wherever I go. It is like what you terrans refers as "a pet". Only useful." * "I was only made hierarch a short time ago, but I'm still thinking about my career advancement. With a little luck I'll be 'highest arch' in no time." * "What do you think of the new armor? My last one left me feeling a little... Exposed." * "I'm only young for a protoss. I have lived two centuries more than most of you, and I would appreciate your respect." * "I have live a life that is full. I traveled each and every star array, and more... Much more than this, I did it my way." Heroic Abilities * "Behold the power of an arkship." * "Spear of Adun, fire now!" * "Activate purifier beam!" * "Commence purification." * "Take their vision away!" * "Your sight fails you!" Choosing Talents * "Aah, so this is the plan." * "That will serve me well." * "Hmm, strategic." * "I am intrigued." * "A wise action." Hearthing * "Fall back, warriors!" * "We must retreat." Category:Quotations